


because love by nature desires a future

by sapphfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Penny isn’t exactly known for being starstruck. But then she meets Skye Parkin.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Skye Parkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	because love by nature desires a future

Penny isn’t exactly known for being starstruck. Because she doesn’t, usually, she swears and especially not at Hogwarts where the most famous person there will be a guest lecturer if they’re lucky. But then she meets Skye Parkin. 

The thing is: Skye Parkin makes her lose her words and that worries her because she’s Penny Haywood, the most popular witch in their year, and she really should be better than this. But she isn’t. She supposes it’s all the stress with her sister’s constant rebellion that leads her to sitting alone in the courtyard reading some old book about wizarding parenting she found in the Restricted Section. 

“So, I’m told me you’re a fan,” Skye Parkin says and actually smiles at her. “I’m charmed to meet you, Penny Haywood.”

“We’re witches,” Penny says semi defensively, not looking up from her book. “We all learn charms and I’d never put a spell on— Wait, you’re Skye Parkin? How do you know my name?” 

Skye laughs and Penny scrambles to move so Skye will have all the space in the world to sit down beside her if she wants to. She must be dreaming. Skye Parkin is talking to her, alone. There’s no way this is real.

Penny lunches herself and doesn’t wake up so, yes, it’s real. 

“Everyone knows who you are,” Skye tells her and Penny isn’t sure if this is meant as a comfort. “Shocked you’d even notice me, honestly. Fans normally go after my brothers. After everything.”

“Of course I noticed you, you’re more than just a Parkin, you’re gorgeous!” Penny says and now she’s rambling compliments. “Don’t sell yourself short, I see you playing in every Quidditch game.” 

“Have you ever thought about playing Quidditch?” Skye asks. 

“No, I haven’t.” Penny admits. 

Skye stretches out and let’s her head rest on the back wall, relaxing in a way Penny’s never seen her. Skye only seems really happy when she’s on a broom. “I could show you some moves if you want. Family secrets and all that.”

“Why me?” Penny asks.

“You see me,” Skye replies. “MC and I are friends, but I really wanna get to know you.” 

“Alright then,” Penny says and Skye gets up and claps her hands together. It’s cold and Penny involuntarily shivers. Skye reflexively pulls Penny’s cloak tighter around her shoulders. MC never touches her like this and Penny feels herself blush. 

“Uh-“ Skye mumbles, now apparently it’s her turn to be speechless. “See you around, Haywood.”

“Call me Haywood again and you won’t,” Penny says. “It’s Penny.” 

“Ok Penny,” Skye corrects herself. “Don’t wanna risk losing you before I’ve even got you, do I?” 

Penny ponders what she meant by that for hours on end. 

-:-

Penny doesn’t like the dark - not since Scarlet - but Skye insists because that’s when the pitch will be empty. Penny doesn’t really want to divulge trauma to her so she goes along with it and takes her potions. 

Skye makes her feel safe like nothing else ever has since she started Hogwarts, since she met Jacob’s sibling and learned about the cursed vaults and Beatrice’s imprisonment. 

It’s Penny who makes the first move when Skye saves her from falling off her broom. Penny kisses her and Skye kisses her back.

“If you wanted to ask me out, Parkin, you should have just said so.” Penny reflects and Skye hasn’t let go of her waist. 

“Was that your way of saying yes? To a date?” Skye asks.

In response, Penny kisses her again. Skye lands the broom with perfect poise and helps Penny climb off it. 

They both smile, and the stars twinkle above them as bright and luminous as they are in Badeea’s paintings.

**Author's Note:**

> no excuse for this except “create the content you wanna see in the world even if it probably sucks” lmfao sorry it’s 3:20am


End file.
